Soccer
by DinoKiwis
Summary: The soccer game where Veronica and Logan met.


Do not own.

1. Veronica

Veronica Mars had never been so nervous about a soccer game. It wasn't a championship game, nor was it against a hard team to beat. It wasn't even about the game itself. This was the first game Duncan Kane had agreed to watch. He was her best friend's brother and had always been shy around her, especially compared to how outgoing Lilly was. Veronica was pretty sure Lilly had played a major role in getting Duncan to go, but the thought of him there still gave her butterflies.

2. Lilly

Lilly Kane had begged her brother to go to the game for a week. She saw the way he and Veronica looked at each other. It was definitely puppy love. She would do just about anything to make her best friend happy. She smiled, lost in thoughts of Veronica being her sister-in-law one day. She would take credit for being such a good matchmaker and knowing epic love when she saw it.

3. Duncan

Duncan Kane had never been so nervous about seeing Veronica Mars. He liked her. Her innocent smile and long blonde hair attracted him initially, but it was her caring personality that got him hooked. She listened when he complained about his father planning out his life for him. Yes, he liked Veronica Mars, which was making going to the game so hard. All week Lilly and Veronica had been asking him to go. Finally, he had agreed, but only because he had Logan Echolls for back up.

4. Logan

Logan Echolls didn't care about soccer. He didn't care about Duncan's sister or the girl he liked. Hell, he didn't even know them and didn't care to. It was just an excuse to get away from his family for the day. He missed LA, knew living in Neptune wouldn't change anything. No, his family life wouldn't change, but Duncan was starting to look like a real friend, not like the ones he had in LA. So he sucked up his disinterest and had the driver go to Duncan's house.

5. The Game

Lilly and Veronica were unstoppable. The two blonde girls were definitely holding the team together. Despite how quiet Veronica was off the field, on the field she was vicious. Nothing could stop her from winning that game. Lilly always watched out for Veronica, making sure the other team couldn't get close enough to steal the ball.

6. Lilly

Lilly Kane loved victory. She was 13 years old and always got what she wanted. She saw her brother and his new friend walking towards them. Saw the look the new kid and Veronica exchanged. The new kid who had the potential of ruining her dream of Veronica becoming family. Veronica had never looked at Duncan quite like that. She loved her best friend, but it was time to step in. She would make Duncan and Veronica work.

7. Duncan

Duncan Kane was feeling more confident with Logan there. Logan was so relaxed about the whole thing. Girls didn't faze him the way they fazed Duncan. The game was over, Veronica had made the winning goal. He would tell her how he felt, he just had to get her alone. He hoped Logan would take interest in Lilly. His mind wandered to thoughts of double dates, then to highschool prom, where he and Veronica were crowned king and queen. Before he knew it, Lilly and Veronica were in front of him. He finally had his chance.

8. Logan

Logan Echolls wished the smaller girl wasn't the one Duncan liked. He wished they weren't quickly becoming friends so liking the same girl didn't sound quite so bad. He had never spoken to her, but he knew he had to have her, and by the look in her eye when she saw him, he knew she felt the same way. And then he saw Duncan's goody smile as he introduced Veronica and he knew he had to back off. Maybe Veronica would choose him and not Duncan, but only time would tell. Instead, he and Lilly went to grab some of the post game snacks her parents had brought.

9. Veronica

When Veronica Mars thought about her future, Duncan was always in it. Sure, they were 12, but it seemed meant to be. Until she met Logan Echolls. She would never admit to anyone the look they shared made her realize a fairytale ending with Duncan wasn't what she wanted. But then Lilly was dragging him away and Duncan was asking her out, and wasn't that what she had always wanted? So she accepted his invitation to the movies while stealing one last look at Logan.


End file.
